


Bendy Kitten's Journey to the West

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Travel, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Bendy Kitten's Journey to the West

Bendy Kitten was very tired. It was a very long way from China to India, and his bendy little legs were very wobbly. While it was true that every journey of a thousand miles started with a single step, he was too tired to take any more wobbly little steps at all. So he sat down and put his little pink nose down onto his little paws. He sat there for a very long time, but he didn't feel sad or lonely, because his little kitten mind was tranquil and still. After a while a car stopped beside him, and very tall people got out. The tallest of them picked him up and peered at him, blowing nasty-smelling smoke into his face. Bendy Kitten sneezed.

"Hey there, little fellow," the very tall person said, and Bendy Kitten saw that he was a Nice Person, and patted at his long hair. "Found a kitten," the Nice Person said, and got back into the car with Bendy Kitten in his hands.

"Hn," the person with light-coloured hair said, straightening his clothes. "As long as it doesn't pee everywhere."

"Perhaps he can turn into another vehicle," the person with the kind laugh said.

"Can it?" the smallest of the tall people said. "Can it, huh, can it, Sanzo, what d'you think, can it?"

"Shut up!" the light-haired loud person yelled.

mew, Bendy Kitten said.

"Yeah, that's what I think too," the Nice Person muttered. "Let's go."

And they took Bendy Kitten all the way to India.

* * *

Bendy Kitten was a clean little kitten, and always liked to do his business in his little litter tray. But there was no litter tray in the jeep, and it was a very long way to India. He thought about butterflies, and he thought about tasty food, and he thought about shiny round balls, but soon he could only think about litter trays.

The light-haired person woke everyone up by yelling about his headdress smelling funny. The Nice Person laughed and gently tickled Bendy Kitten's tummy.

"We've all thought about doing that at some time," he said.

Bendy Kitten purred.

* * *

Bendy Kitten was very glad to sleep in a cosy room at night, and not in the Big People's car. He was especially glad of it because the Big People's car vanished every night and was replaced by a Little Dragon. Bendy Kitten wasn't sure if the Big People knew that, but every night he forgot it, because he was too busy snuggling on the Nice Person's lap, or helping the light haired person do the crossword, or patting at the shiny rings in the person with the kind laugh's ear, or putting his little pink nose into the yummy food on the smallest of the Big Peoples' plates. But he got very lonely if he woke up in the middle of the night, for he was a very small kitten, and he forgot that the Big People were there.

mew, said Bendy Kitten.

 _Kyuu_ , said the Little Dragon, peering at him from on top of a chair.

Bendy Kitten wobbled over, and put up one of his little paws, and patted at the Little Dragon's tail.

 _Kyuu_ , the Little Dragon said again, waving his tail like he was a big cat.

Bendy Kitten tried to sit up on his wobbly little back legs and fell forward, grabbing the Little Dragon's tail with his bendy little front paws. _mew!_ Bendy Kitten said, and bit the Little Dragon's tail with his sharp little teeth.

 _Kyuu!_ the Little Dragon said, and jumped down onto the floor. Bendy Kitten crouched down, and thought about being a Fierce Tiger. He wobbled his little backside and pounced at the Little Dragon, who thought about being a Big Dragon.

Bendy Kitten wobbily chased the Little Dragon all over the room. Then the Little Dragon chased Bendy Kitten. Then they went under the Big People's bed and chased each other's tails and then their own tails, though they couldn't catch them. Then the lights went on, and a hand reached under the bed and grabbed Bendy Kitten and another hand reached under the bed and grabbed the Little Dragon, and they found themselves sitting on the bed, peering at the Big People.

"We're trying to sleep," the person with the kind laugh said to the Little Dragon. "Shhh."

"You can sleep up here," the Nice Person said, tickling Bendy Kitten's round little tummy with a gentle finger.

Bendy Kitten and the Little Dragon curled up on the pillows and purred.

* * *

Bendy Kitten was very glad that the Big People were taking him to India. It was a very long way for a little kitten to go by himself. He liked sitting on the nice person's knee, and liked being petted by the person with the nice laugh, and was very happy that the smallest of the big people always had some food that a little kitten would like. The person with the light hair yelled at Bendy Kitten a lot, which made him sad, but Bendy Kitten knew he was really a nice person, because he so often left out his scarf where Bendy Kitten could do his little kitten business on it. Bendy Kitten was a good little kitten, and would have preferred a litter tray, but he was trying to give up such worldly desires).

It was especially fun when there was a new Big Person to meet.

"The mighty Zakuro shall defeat you all, ha ha!" the new person said, waving his hands about. He had long claws, and Bendy Kitten wondered if maybe he was a Big Cat in disguise.

"Yeah, we'll start worrying any day now," the nice person said.

"Tee-hee!" the person with a nice laugh said.

"Hey, if you want to have lunch with us after the fight, I have dibs on the meat buns," the smallest big person said.

The person with light hair said some words that Bendy Kitten knew he was too small a kitten to understand, and fell asleep in the car.

"You could _try_ taking this seriously," the new person said, putting his hands on his hips.

The nice person put Bendy Kitten down on the ground. "Go get 'im, tiger," he said, giving Bendy Kitten a gentle little push. "You give him a fight."

Bendy Kitten wobbled over and looked up, up, up at the new person. Then he swatted his foot a few times with his bendy little paw, and fell over.

"Oh, for – The next time we meet, you'd better take this seriously," the new person said, walking off sulkily.

The Big People all laughed, even the person with light hair, who was only pretending to be asleep, like a Big Cat who is offered nasty food. Bendy Kitten purred.


End file.
